


Up on the roof

by killerweasel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants Sherlock to indulge him for five minutes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the roof

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [Odafent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997951) by [lidercke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lidercke/pseuds/lidercke)



> This was written due to one of the 'setlock' images. While I have no context for the image, this could be considered spoiler-ish, so keep that in mind if you read it.

Title: Up on the roof  
Fandom: _Sherlock_  
Characters: Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes  
Word Count: 507  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU during _The Reichenbach Fall_  
Warnings: n/a

Summary: Jim wants Sherlock to indulge him for five minutes.

Sherlock walked out onto the roof of St. Bart’s and found Jim Moriarty sitting on the edge of the roof looking bored.

Jim got to his feet with a small smile on his face. “Hello, Sherlock.”

As the consulting detective walked closer, Jim began to undo the buttons on his coat while humming to himself. The tune sounded very similar to one of those bad adult films John watched occasionally. Sherlock looked at him in alarm. “What on earth are you doing?”

Jim finished removing his coat and carefully set it on the edge of the roof. “Before we begin the end of our little game, would you do something for me?” He giggled when he saw the look on Sherlock’s face. “Oh no, sweetheart, not that. You’ve been hanging around your pet too much. We both know that’s something neither of us would really enjoy. It’s just too... messy.”

“Then what?” Sherlock tried to ignore the fact that his face was flushed. He decided it must have been from the wind and not embarrassment.

“It’s something I’ve always wanted to do.” Jim stepped closer. “Just five minutes and then we can get to the good stuff.” He rocked back and forth on his heels. “I just want to try on that coat of yours.”

Sherlock blinked before staring at the other man. “You’re serious.” The small smile on Jim’s face grew almost manic. “It’ll look ludicrous on you. This was custom tailored for me.”

“I don’t care.” He took another step forwards. If he moved any closer he’d be able to wrap the coat around both of them. “Five minutes, Sherlock.”

“This was the last thing I expected you to ask.” Sherlock unbuttoned the coat slowly. He slipped it off and held it out towards Jim. “I will be very displeased if you throw it off the roof.”

Jim practically yanked the coat from his fingers. “Why would I do something like that?” He pulled it on, realized the sleeves were too long, and rolled them up. Then he popped the collar. “How do I look?”

“Like a child wearing his father’s coat.” Sherlock chuckled softly. “Did you want the scarf too?”

“No, this is enough.” Jim walked back and forth across the roof, occasionally stooping down as if he were investigating something on the ground.

When Jim came back five minutes later, he did a twirl, making the coat almost seem like a cape. He took it off and handed it back to Sherlock before going back to the roof’s edge.

“I always wanted to know what it felt like to be you.” Jim straightened up. His entire demeanor had changed. The person Sherlock had seen moments before was completely gone now. “Shall we begin, Sherlock?”

Sherlock arched a brow at him. “Do you want me to walk through the door again?”

“Sure, why not?” Jim sat down on the edge. He put his own coat back on. “Be a bit more dramatic when you come out this time.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”


End file.
